


Naughty Angel

by kitkat2099



Series: SunDae Stories [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: GD cameo, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SunDae smut, sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2099/pseuds/kitkat2099
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngbae and Daesung go to a club, things escalate from there.</p><p> </p><p>Cross posted on AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Angel

    Youngbae couldn’t get enough of watching the younger man on the dance floor.  The way his body moved, the way he swayed his hips to the music, it was purely sensual. One more body roll from the dark haired man and he might just loose his mind.  _Holy cow, those hips are dangerous._ The beat of the music, combined with desire, lust and more than a few drinks had started chipping away at Bae’s usual inhibitions. Downing the last of his drink he got up to join the taller man on the floor. 

      Daesung’s head almost felt as if it was in the clouds, as he let his body move and sway to the music.  Normally he didn’t allow himself to drink this much, but he had come to let loose and have fun so that was what he did. Dae was unable to take his eyes off the blond sitting at the table across the room.  He watched him gulp down his drink and start to make his way to the dance floor.  He rolled his body to the music as he watched the smaller man make his way across the floor, mesmerized by the way his body moved.  _He has one sexy ass, wow._ His eyes turned to happy crescents when he smiled as he realized that he was the one the sexy dancer was heading towards.

      Bae couldn’t help but return the smile that was beaming at him.  The man was simply glorious.  He placed one arm around the man’s neck, grinning as he felt hands placed on his waist as they now moved together on the dance floor.  Youngbae used his free hand to explore the other’s upper body, his perfectly sculpted abs and chest, then down his back.  He could feel all his muscles under the thin shirt’s fabric.  His eyes mirroring Bae’s own slightly drunken but lust filled gaze as they ground their hips together on the dance floor. A loud whisper in his ear startled him and pulled him back down to earth.

      “Yah!  Bae hyung, you guys should just get a room. You can’t screw on the dance floor, you know.”

      “Way ahead of you Ji, Dae-ya thought of that already.  We have a room at the hotel around the corner,” Youngbae replied, simultaneously causing his partner to blush six shades of red and Jiyong’s dance partner let out a loud baritone chuckle.  Bae shook his head as he watched his smirking best friend lead his date elsewhere and turned back to the man in front of him.  “Mianhe, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, Jagiya. I just wanted to shut him up.”

      “Gwaenchanha, Hyung.  I was about to say the same anyway, you just beat me to it,” Daesung replied giggling. “Besides, he kind of had a point.  We weren’t really paying attention to where we were.”  He leaned forward and gave Bae a quick peck on the lips.  “Come on Youngbae-ya, let’s get one more drink and then we can leave.  I’m suddenly feeling the desire to be somewhere more private,” he said, giving a playful wink to the elder.

                                                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~

      Youngbae looked around the room a little, while Daesung put the makgoelli and soju in the mini fridge for later. They certainly didn’t need more alcohol now, but they had a few days so they bought some on the way up. He quickly got bored with exploring, it was your basic hotel room, and turned to find  Dae standing directly behind him, looking at him with an intense lust filled gaze, that immediately sent his blood rushing to his groin. He gulped as he felt his heart start racing.

  Dae took a small step closer, closing the small gap between them and put his hand on the back of Bae’s neck to pull him closer.  He paused to briefly look into his eyes before crushing his lips to Youngbae’s.  He ran his tongue along Bae’s lower lip demanding entry, their tongues moving together, as they fought for dominance in the kiss.  The younger eventually pulled back breaking the kiss as the need for air took over. He looked down at the beautiful man before him, whose need and desire was already beginning to take over.  Dae leaned down to lick his collarbone trailing kisses and nibbles out to his shoulder, he loved hearing the moans and mewling sounds that escaped from his lover’s mouth. Daesung couldn’t help but let out a husky groan of his own as Bae pressed his fabric covered erection against his, needing to feel some friction. 

      “Daesungie, please, I can’t take much more right now, I need to feel you,” Bae whined.  “Please.”

      The need in Youngbae’s pleas drove Dae to respond.  “As you wish, Baby.”  He pulled off Bae’s shirt before pushing him down on the bed and removing his own shirt, over his head, not even bothering with the buttons.  He undid his pants and removed both those and his boxers as well in one movement, watching as the smaller man before him did the same.  Daesung pushed Bae down and settled himself between his legs, kissing the tan skin of his thigh up to his hip, enjoying the sounds that he was causing.

      “Please, don’t tease me Jagiya, I need you.”

      Daesung looked up at Bae and gazed into his eyes as he griped his member in one hand and swirled his tongue around the tip, then trailed it down the underside and back up to tease the tip of his member again, cherishing the pants and groans, as Youngbae threw his head back in pleasure. The sounds coming from Bae made his own erection throb with need as well. Taking as much of Bae as he could in his mouth he bobbed his head, feeling him hit the back of his throat, pumping his hand at the same time with what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.  Still looking up at Youngbae, he watched him writhe and moan in wanton pleasure. He tried desperately to buck his hips so that his cock was further down Dae’s throat, but he was being held down so that his hips wouldn’t move.   Bae wound his fingers in Daesung’s hair as the younger hummed in his throat causing another burst of low whimpering moans.

      Dae pulled his mouth off of Bae with a pop when he felt his legs start to tremble, smirking just a bit when this caused his lover to start whining, yet again.  He was enjoying watching him come undone for him.  “You can’t cum just yet Youngbae-ya,” he said reaching for the bottle of lube that was on the bedside table.  Squirting some of the slippery liquid on his fingers, He then spread Bae’s knees to give him better access. Rubbing his index finger at Youngbae’s entrance, he leaned over and whispered in his ear. “I want to be inside you, Baby. Don’t you want to feel my cock inside you?”

      Daesung’s hot breath on his neck sent shivers down Bae’s spine.  “Fuck, I want you inside me, please. I need you to fuck me hard. I want you so much.”

      “You have the hottest dirty mouth I have ever seen, Baby,” Daesung said. He loved driving his Bae-ya so crazy that he started cursing. Trailing his tongue along Youngbae’s jaw and enveloping his mouth as he inserted 2 fingers into Bae’s tight hole.  He waited a few seconds while twining their tongues together, before scissoring his fingers to loosen the ring of muscles. The alcohol they had been drinking did help to relax him but Dae still didn’t want him to have any pain later either. 

      “Please, nnhmmm, Daesung-ah, I want to feel y---aiyhaa.”  Bae’s whining was interrupted by the flash of fireworks going off as Dae curled his fingers and hit the bundle of nerves inside.

      Dae removed his fingers, shushing the next bout of needy whimpering with a kiss, as he placed one of Youngbae’s legs on his shoulder and lined himself up to enter Bae’s hole.  He pushed into Bae slowly, stopping partway to make sure that his lover was not in pain.  He felt hands grabbing his ass to pull him closer and took it as a sign to continue.  Listening to the groans of pleasure coming from Youngbae as he slid in the rest of his cock made him smile.  He stopped again so that Bae could adjust, but not for too long since the feel of his tight ass combined with the alcohol still clouding his brain was driving him to the edge quickly.  “Shit, Baby, you feel so good.”

      Youngbae pulled him down so that he could suck on Dae’s full lower lip.  “I want you to fuck me. Hard. Now,” he demanded wrapping his other leg around Daesung’s waist to pull him even closer as he started slamming into him.  He listened to the sounds of Dae’s husky moans of pleasure, combined with the slapping sounds of skin meeting skin, and answered with a groan of his own as Daesung started stroking his hard cock while pumping into him at the same time.  At least every other stroke was hitting that glorious nerve bundle sending Bae’s head into the stars. And he couldn’t hold off any longer. 

      Daesung saw Bae’s muscles start to clench.  “That’s it, Baby, cum for me,” He said stifling Youngbae’s cries with a kiss as he came undone in spurts between their stomachs.  Feeling Bae’s insides clench around his cock drove him over the edge as well, with one last push he achieved his own release as well, his seed spent deep inside Youngbae.  Dae gently lowered Bae’s shaky leg before collapsing on top of his lover panting.  He felt Bae gently stroking his back with his fingertips as they both came down from their sexual high, trying to form coherent thoughts. “You,” he said, walking his fingers slowly from Youngbae’s pelvis to his collar bone as he spoke. “Drunken Youngbae-ya makes the cutest whining, horny, adorable mess I have ever seen.” Giggling, he placed a kiss on Bae’s nose.  “I almost couldn’t control myself.”

      This of course caused Bae to blush, but didn’t stop him from retorting, “Well I’m pretty sure that drunken slut dance you were doing at the club didn’t help matters either.  I thought I was going to lose it right there and have to drag you to some hallway or dark corner or something,” he said, laughing as he watched Daesung’s cheeks and ears turn pink.  Cupping Dae’s face with one hand he gently stroked the blushing cheek with his thumb as he leaned up to place a kiss on his full lips.

      Daesung couldn’t help but smile, especially when he saw that smile mirrored on the man under him.  He rolled off Bae, and gave him a kiss on the forehead as he got up and went to the bathroom to get a washrag so they could clean up a bit and not sleep covered in sticky mess.  He took his time, wiping Youngbae so that he could touch and caress the elder’s abs and chest.

      When they were both relatively clean they laid down facing each other so they could sleep in each other’s arms, legs intertwined and Bae’s head resting against Daesung’s chest.  Dae kissed the blonde’s hair then murmured quietly in his ear.  “I love you, Baby”

      “Daesung-ah, I haven’t been this happy in a long time, I love you too.”  Youngbae drifted off to sleep, while Dae stroked his hair. 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~

      Daesung groaned sleepily as he fought waking up, but the warm, wet, heat sensation at his groin was making it very difficult to fall back into slumber.  He opened his eyes to find the sensation’s source to be his boyfriend, between his legs, apparently having decided that his member made a good morning meal.  He came awake fully when he felt a gentle tugging on his balls as well.  All he could do was throw his head back and let out another moan. Words were a bit too much of a challenge. 

      Youngbae stopped when he realized that the younger man was now fully awake and aware, chuckling a bit as he heard him whine in protest that he had stopped.  Starting at his hip, Bae made a trail with licks, kisses and nibbles up Dae’s body, relishing every bit of the caramel flesh.  He cherished every groan, gasp and husky moan he was able to cause, the sounds were like heavenly music from an angel to his ears. A pinch of one pebbled nipple, a tongue flick on the other, nibbles along his collarbone, these all created different sounds from his angel.  But the best one, the moan he always loved most came when he reached the sensitive spot at the base of Daesung’s neck.  He sucked and nibbled at the spot listening to the sounds this action created until he was satisfied that there would be a mark.  He heard his love’s breath hitch when he placed a gentle kiss on the now tender spot. “Jagiya is mine,” he declared, whispering in his ear.

      Seeing Dae smile at his words and nod his head eagerly, Youngbae crushed his mouth against the other’s own plump one, running his tongue along his lips, probing for entry. When it was allowed, their tongues met swirling together and exploring each other’s mouths in an attempt to gain dominance.  He felt Dae buck his hips trying to gain some friction for his aching erection.  Bae broke away from the kiss and was met with a lustful gaze when he looked into his lover’s eyes.  “Daesungie, tell me what you want.” A low groan and grinding of hips was the only answer he got.  He placed a gentle kiss on Dae’s neck, just below his ear. “I want to hear you say it, Jagiya, tell me,” he said.

      “Youngbae-ya, I want this,” Dae finally managed to say, grasping and gently stroking Bae’s hard cock briefly.  “I want, I…. I need to feel you inside me.”

      That was all that Bae needed to hear.  Immediately he grabbed for the lube, applying an ample amount to his fingers.  Daesung spread his knees to give better access to his hole trying desperately to not squirm in his desire fueled haze. 

      Gently Youngbae inserted one finger into the puckered hole, gently sliding it in and out.  He needed to start easy, his Dae-ya was always so tight.  Easing in the second finger caused Dae to wince a bit, so he hesitated for a few seconds giving him time to adjust before he started scissoring his fingers slowly to stretch the ring of muscles. When the taller man started moaning and gripping the sheets he carefully added a third finger, curling them as he stroked in and out of Dae’s ass.  He could watch this scene forever if it weren’t for his own throbbing member.   He needed to enter Dae now.  He could tell he wasn’t going to last long as it was. 

      He removed his fingers and applied the remaining lube from them generously to himself.  “Get on all fours Jagi,” he said, watching as Daesung eagerly complied lowering his front end to better show Bae his entrance, the sight causing Bae’s cock to twitch in anticipation.  “Aren’t you just a naughty angel,” Youngbae murmured as he lined himself up and slowly pressed the head of his cock into the other's hole, stopping once it was just inside.  He heard Dae whimper a little but it was soon replaced with moaning as Daesung tried to back up and engulf him more, so he slammed his cock the rest of the way in, watching as Dae enjoyed the pleasure filled pain this caused.  He held still for a minute, to allow his lover time to adjust to his girth, only starting to move in and out when Dae starting moving his ass himself to start the friction that he desperately wanted.

      He pumped slowly, enjoying how tight Daesung was, and the heat of his body, until he was interrupted.

      “Baby go faster. I want it hard. NOW.”

      “So Bossy, eh Dae-ya?” Gently he ran a finger along Daesung’s spine, neck to tailbone, causing the other to squirm a bit, his insides clenching around Bae’s member as he did.  “Okay then, brace yourself.”

      Dae eagerly complied with his Bae-ya’s command griping the mattress and bedding.  Youngbae held his hips steady and started slamming hard and fast into him, he was glad his front end was lowered or he would have fallen anyway.  Every few strokes hit his prostate sending waves of white heat through his body.

      “Stroke yourself, Jagiya.  I want to watch you please yourself while I punish your hole,” Bae demanded, giving a firm smack to his bottom.   He smiled as Daesung complied.  “That’s it, there’s my naughty angel,” he said, as Dae’s strokes kept time with his.  Seeing his love wriggle and moan in pleasure beneath him was the most beautiful sight to him.  He watched as he continued to pound his cock roughly into Daesung’s glorious ass, seeing him reach his own pleasured oblivion, spilling it over his hand and onto the bed below.  Bae felt Dae’s muscles spasm around his cock as well, pulling him closer to his own climax and felt him clench his hole to help him reach it. A few more strokes and he felt as though fireworks went off through his body as he came hard, shooting his essence deep within the younger.

      Youngbae stayed still for a few moments trying to calm his breathing and pounding heart before gently pulling out.  Feeling Daesung wince though, as he did, immediately sent him into guilt. _Crap I was too rough.   I didn’t mean to hurt him._ He sat down and pulled the other into his arms.  “I am so sorry Daesung-ah, are you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  Tears were very close to forming in his eyes.  He felt arms wrap around his torso and give him a gentle squeeze.

      Daesung picked his head up from its place against his boyfriend’s chest.  _Please Bae-ye, don’t cry, I wanted you to be rough, you only did as I asked._ He gently lifted Bae’s chin so that he could look at him.  “Look at me Baby,” he said and waited until Bae met his gaze.  “I am okay.  I might be sore for a little bit, but I asked for it, remember?  In case you didn’t notice, I thoroughly enjoyed everything we just did.”  He smiled as Youngbae’s cheeks started to redden, his own doing the same.  He placed a kiss on the trembling lips before him.  “You are mine and I am yours, right? Never feel guilty for giving me pleasure and making me happy, okay? That was an amazing wakeup call.  If I walk funny for a day, so be it, it was worth it.”

      “Okay Jagiya,” was his reply, as he nodded his head and allowed himself to feel better now that he knew his love was not upset. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the man smiling back at him.  He pulled Daesung back into his arms, laying his head on the other’s broad shoulder after placing a kiss on the love bite he had left there earlier.  “Daesungie-ya is mine,” he said still smiling.

      “Mmmm, yes Baby, all yours.”


End file.
